tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Ask Queen Chrysalis well, l posted the link. Yes, but as of today, http://askchangelingchrysalis.tumblr.com/ doesn't seem to work. The wiki page for AQC seems to just be filled with random pictures of Chrysalis taken from everywhere, with no original content beyond a paragraph of backstory. -- Black-Vertex 08:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC) From the page itself: "you can delete this page...l dont care anymore...! - Mihaela Claudia". I'm taking it down now. -- Black-Vertex 19:46, May 11, 2012 (UTC) RP Blog vs RP blog Sorry, but I think it's a mistake to delete Category:RP blog. While I agree having two versions is confusing and totally unnecessary, I note that categories Ask blog, Draw blog, Text blog and Story blog (all being the most commonly used versions of those categories) are all written in sentence case, with a lowercase b. Why arbitrarily change it for one of them? Wouldn't that be impossible to remember? -- Black-Vertex 20:09, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Would you prefer I just switch all the blogs over to the other page and mark the other one for deletion instead? I only chose RP Blog because it was in Title case. I tend to view categories and page headers as titles and chose the category punctuated as such... The issue of being able to remember or not is moot though, as the links and the auto-fill for categories makes it a non-issue.Brony Deadpool 20:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) That was a mistake we made early on. Technically title-cased RP Blog, Ask Blog, Draw Blog etc. would be better, I agree. I ''think ''you may be able to rename them all to their correctly-title-case forms, but if not - or more specifically, if that breaks all the links to the category - it'll be a hell of a job to correct every "Ask blog" to an "Ask Blog". If you've got a free afternoon, go ahead. Just put a little footnote next to the links on the homepage until it's all swapped over, so no-one "helpfully" corrects your work. On an aside, Category:Dizzycat is just plain wrong, Delete it and explain the category system in a polite note on the relevant user's page. -- Black-Vertex 20:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually, extend that to all the Category pages you've marked for deletion. They've been added by users who don't realise that we're trying to use minimal numbers of categories, and that they're not descriptors. -- Black-Vertex 20:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Had a quick hunt through, removed the last links to lowercase RP blog, and blew the page away. That one's sorted. -- Black-Vertex 20:21, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Nokia The Indestructible Pony I don't know how to add a reason, but it should be obvious. I suggest a possiblity of a merge with Ask Nokia the Indestructible PonyKore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 02:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Ask Blanked AppleBloom Page was created without the intent to add anything to it. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 12:04, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Browningtons Troll page. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 12:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC)